The purpose of this SBIR is to develop an easy-to-use and informative CD- ROM interactive computer program for middle and high schools which will focus on HIV/AIDS, reduction of risk behavior and skills to negotiate safe sex. Although most adolescents have been provided with some formal instruction about HIV/AIDS, misconceptions still persist and rates of risky behavior continue to be a cause for concern. The proposed CD-ROM will be developed for 12 - 19 year old students and will include: 1) a library of articles that can be read or listened to; 2) news footage of famous personalities affected by HIV/AIDS; 3) simulations of scenarios involving decision-making skills; and 4) vignettes to assist students with problem-solving and communication skills needed to negotiate reduction of risk behavior. The following tasks will be completed in Phase 1: Task 1: In consultation with health education experts, NERI staff will develop the content, a detailed design, and a working prototype for the program. Task 2: Conduct focus groups with classroom teachers and students in middle and high school range. Task 3: Revise the content, design specifications, and prototype based on focus group recommendations. Task 4: Finalize a production schedule and budget for Phase II. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The target group for this CD-ROM program would be schools or other educational organizations serving 12-19 years old students. This product would be distributed through professional organizations such as the American School Health Association of the National Education Association. In addition, the product would be distributed by Tom Snyder Productions.